


Flash in the Dark

by darlingreadsalot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingreadsalot/pseuds/darlingreadsalot
Summary: Let's go play laser tag, they said. It'll be fun, they said. Even more so if we do it in our Halloween costumes, they said. Well, they clearly have never tried to play laser tag in a skintight black PVC catsuit and high-heels. Unfortunately, Rey now has, and after two games, with everything riding on the third, she's starting to wonder whether her choice of costume really was the wisest. Perhaps, if she finds a dark corner, she could just find a way to let her skin breathe for a moment without Team Resistance having to forfeit the tag battle to that annoying other group in masks. Who even chooses a team name like The First Order, anyway?Prompt by Everren
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 37
Collections: A Fall Reylo Exchange





	Flash in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everren/gifts).



> So, I'm trying a thing. And I have never played laser tag so I hope you'll forgive the lack of realism in light of the Reylo goodness. :) Thank you LadyRhi for looking through me story and for all your lovely comments and suggestions. It might be a little corny? I'll let you decide.

Rey decided that she had made a very big mistake when she chose this skin-tight costume and heels to wear for a night of laser tag. Maybe if she found a corner she could keep herself hidden long enough for the game to be won, and then she could go home. And at this point she didn’t even care who won. The Resistance had put up a valiant effort to beat back the First Order, but they were woefully unprepared from whoever the FO sharpshooter is. Fortunately for Rey’s friends, and unfortunately for her, that particular teammate must be sitting this round out.

Rey managed to get to a private alcove far enough away from the others that suited her plan and decided she couldn’t take it anymore. She had to do something about her costume—she was practically boiling in it. After Rey set her gun down and removed her Team Resistance issued laser vest, she brought her fingers up to the back of her neck to the zipper.

It was dark enough despite the odd flash of lasers every now and again. So Rey found a seemingly deserted area, thankfully, and when she didn’t see or hear anyone coming her way she felt safe enough to unzip just a bit so her back was free to the open air. It wasn’t enough, but it was a start--she felt like she could breathe a little bit.

“You’re not going to strip naked, are you?” A deep voice spoke from the shadows.

Rey froze when she heard the voice behind her. _Shit! Thank God I didn’t just pull it all down._ She straightened from her hunched position but couldn’t bring herself to turn around. 

“This is a family place, with children, you know.” The deep voice sounded amused, so she hoped that meant whoever it belonged to wasn’t going to report her. She didn’t want to be banned from the premises. 

Rey’s sense returned to her and the ability to speak in full sentences also returned. The man was attractive but his comments were unappreciated. And she was still stuck in the suit that wanted to roast her alive. Thankfully she 

"Oh, please. It's after ten on Halloween. You know all the kids are home checking their haul or passed out in bed," she blew a breath in frustration as she tried to tug her zipper back up, but was stymied when it got caught.

The man merely hummed in agreement, then offered, "Would you like some assistance with your stubborn wardrobe?" 

Rey was sure he must be smiling mockingly at her predicament, but she refused to turn and see. She weighed her options—she could accept his help and stop feeling like a turkey in an oven, continue struggling in front of him for his entertainment, or walk away and seek help elsewhere.

Deciding to swallow her pride, she gave up her struggle with the zipper and finally turned to see her new friend/possible savior. His massive frame was stooped, trying to hide between the structures set up for cover. If he had been wearing anything other than his black outfit he would stick out like a sore thumb. He could have been a ninja with his full black outfit or a sarcastic “shadow.”

"What are you?" she blurted. Rey wanted to kick herself and groan at the same time for her inability to talk coherently in the face of a gorgeous. The man was very attractive but she should still have full control of her mouth.

The mysterious and gorgeous man raised his eyebrow as he looked her costume over appraisingly, barely noticeable in the dim light. Rey could feel the heat across her cheeks, from embarrassment or attraction she didn't know. She tried to push past her foot-in-mouth moment and spoke as casually. 

"I'm Catwoman." She pointed to the ears on top of her head, figuring it should be fairly obvious. "And you are…?" There wasn’t a lot to see. It was dark and there might be a cape involved? Whatever it was he wore it well as far as she could tell.

"Kylo Ren," he said. His eyes continued to roam her body with interest that caused a frisson of excitement to scorch a path down her spine. 

"Hmm. Where's your helmet?" She wanted to keep him talking. His voice was absolutely sinful to her ears and it sent shivers through the ends her body. 

He shifted his gun and lifted the replica Knight of Ren helmet for her to see.

“Ah, got in your way during the game?” She smiled at him teasingly. Rey knew that the helmet finished the look and made his identity “obvious,” but she wouldn’t deny that she enjoyed looking at him without it. He was like a dark knight coming to her rescue.

Resigned, she pushed aside her discomfort and accepted his offer, "Thank you. I would appreciate your assistance." _Oh, his language is so polite and **proper**. I wonder if that changes during certain activities? _

She turned her back towards him, keeping an eye out for anyone headed their way but with her head slightly turned in his direction she could see his gloved hand clench and unclench. ”If you wouldn’t mind?” She could hear the sounds of the other players, but they seemed far enough away to be safe when she felt Kylo stand from his position and move up behind her.

“Why were you trying to unzip your suit anyway?” His breath tickled her neck and sent shivers down her body.

Her voice came out sounding huskier than normal, “I was feeling way too hot in this suit. I need to cool down.”

“I’m not surprised, you’re definitely chose the right outfit to inspire heated looks,” he chuckled and touched his lips to the shell of her ear. “Hmm. Well let’s see what we can do to cool you down,” Kylo said.

He unzipped her bodysuit inch by inch. He pressed his bare fingers into her back and dragged it down her spine as the skin was slowly revealed. _Wow, I wonder if his hands are always this warm or if the gloves did that?_

Rey sighed as she felt him press his lips against the back of her neck. Then he drew his mouth downwards, along the same path as his finger. He lowered himself to his knees and placed a kiss at the base of her spine.

“So soft, so beautiful,” he murmured against her flesh.

She braced her arm against the wall beside her as she felt her body break out in shivers of pleasure at Kylo’s touch. If this was a preview of his other abilities, Rey would be more than happy to share an extended amount of time with him. 

Rey wished he would pull the entire top half of her suit off of her body, but she wasn’t wearing a bra. She wouldn’t mind showing him all of her in a different setting. But with their current location, she didn’t like the idea of someone coming upon them with her breasts on display.

“I can’t do everything I _wish_ to do, but I can give you a taste of what I _could_ give you.” He slid his hand around her front beneath her suit and pressed against her stomach. His fingers traced small circles beneath her bellybutton. His other hand drew a path from her shoulder down her arm and clasped her hand in his. Guiding her, he stood and settled her hand on the back of his neck. She fisted it in his soft hair.

“Try to keep quiet. We don’t want to alert any of our friends, do we?” He spoke the words against the sensitive skin below her ear as he dragged the hand beneath her costume lower until he touched a little scrap of lace that could barely consider itself underwear.

She waited as he teased the edge of the fabric before giving his hair a sharp tug which pulled a moan from deep inside his chest. Oh, but hearing that sound gave her so many ideas. 

“Are you just going to tease me with promising words or do you plan to deliver?” she tilted her head and rested it against his shoulder. Rey turned and pressed her nose into his throat and allowed his delicious scent to fill her entire body as his hair tickled against her forehead. 

Kylo trailed his fingers down her until he reached her neck. His large fingers gripped her chin gently and turned her head away so he could get closer to her ear and say, “Don’t worry, I always keep my promises.” He chuckled and nibbled her ear as his fingers slipped beneath the lace until he reached her clit. It was a tight fit with his hand pressed between her heated body and her skin-tight costume, but played her body like he’d known it for years. 

“Hmm, if that’s true we may have to extend this fun to another encounter. Preferably one with no clothing involved,” Rey sighed and with the hand not occupied with his luscious mane, she grabbed a hold of his incredibly muscular thigh in a vain attempt to ground herself. 

He hummed against her skin but said nothing as he continued his movements to bring her higher. 

After a few moments enjoying the slow building pleasure, Rey had to bring her unoccupied hand up to press against her mouth to cover her moan when she heard hurried footsteps rush past their little corner while her other hand tightened around his hair. She knew he would never be able to get a great angle with her suit the way it was, but he could still get her off. Rey didn’t know if she could remain quiet without her hand pressed into her mouth as a buffer, so she wasn’t able to do much for him, but she canted back into his hardening cock. She was quite proud that she managed to pull another groan from him even as his fingers worked her faster. 

She was tempted to grab his hand and place it on her breast to enhance the wonderful feelings, but the stimulation wouldn’t be the same and there was no way he could fit his other hand in the front of her suit to properly play with her hardened buds. _Later_. 

Rey could feel the pleasure building up in her lower belly. For the first time that evening, Rey was thankful for the heels as she turned her head and forced Kylo’s lips to her own in a hard kiss. Oh, but the man could kiss. His lips must have been created just for her. They fit so perfectly together. Rey was already mentally planning to spend a lot more time kissing this man later.

_And other things…_

Rey bit his lip a little when he put his magic fingers to work with an exceptionally perfect rhythm and pressure. Then it broke over her suddenly. _Oh, yes. Definitely other things._ They just had to get the Hell out of there first. _I wonder how much trouble we’d get in if we just left the guns and vests here and slipped out a side door._

Rey waited a moment for her breathing to slow down and her heart to return to a normal rhythm. _Wow_. That was something incredible considering his fingers never left her clit the entire time.

“How was that?” he asked.

“Perfect.” Rey let her head fall back to lean against Kylo’s shoulder and felt like her body had melted, and she almost sunk into the floor but for the strong arms that held her upright. “Damn.”

He chuckled against her ear as he traced her neck with his nose and lips. “Enough of a thrill for you, Sweetheart?”

She felt the smile pressed against her neck that he didn’t even try to hide. _Bastard_.

“What about you? You're still so _hard_ ,” Rey said. She reached back and lightly palmed the hard bulge in his pants as a punctuation.

“I’m fine. This was for you. I’m sure you’ll think of some way to help me relieve the tension, later.” He continued to nibble on her neck which would most likely leave her marked from their encounter.

“What were you doing hiding in the corner anyway?” Thinking about his large frame crouched down in that tiny space was quite hilarious, but she also knew it would have been uncomfortable. 

“I told Hux that after the first two games they were on their own,” Ben said.

Rey felt her eyes flutter closed when he pressed a light kiss to her temple and rubbed tiny circles into her abdomen just the way she liked. The aftershocks were gone but her body was pleasantly humming with goodness. She wanted to burst his overconfident bubble, but he did just play her body like a fiddle, so she would just remind herself to get back at him later.

  
“Didn’t enjoy kicking our asses at laser tag?” She laughed and let her body fully relax into Ben’s embrace.

“Not as much as I enjoyed this little rendezvous, sweetheart.”

Rey turned her head just enough that she caught Ben’s amused gaze and rolled her eyes at him. She loved him, but sometimes Ben Solo could push her buttons.

“Ready to go home?” she asked, turning to face him.

“Hell yes. There’s just one little problem.” Ben pressed a few kisses along her cheek before he settled his forehead against hers.

“Oh, and what’s that?” Rey whispered.

“We’re still part of the game.”

“So let’s finish it,” she said.

Ben thought for a moment and nodded. He gave her a half-smile and held out his hand, beckoning. “Join me? Please.”

Rey smiled in return. “Always.” She placed her hand in his and they got to work. She was already running through a few strategies. The night was still young, and still so many possibilities for later _fun_.

_Happy Halloween, indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Kudos and comments let me know. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
